xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Raimundo Pedrosa
Raimundo Pedrosa is the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, from Brazil. He is also the team leader of the Xiaolin Dragons, having been promoted to the rank of Shoku Warrior at the end of season three. Background Raimundo grew up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. His birthplace is Tubarão, a smaller town in Santa Catarina, Brazil. When Raimundo left for the Xiaolin Temple, he was leaving a rather large family behind. Though they are never shown in the episode, Raimundo mentions his many relatives in "Omi Town", saying that he has eight brothers and sisters. Raimundo and Omi are the only monks whose family members have not been seen on the show. Master Fung selected Raimundo to come train at the Xiaolin Temple and become the Dragon of the Wind. The Shen Gong Wu Raimundo used most often outside showdowns was the Sword of the Storm until he got his Wudai Weapon, the Blade of the Nebula. Along with the other warriors, he goes on a quest to find the mystical objects known as the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo has a teddy bear named Ninja Fred. Personality Raimundo is laid-back, wild, carefree, rebellious, much like his element. However, he is also a bit lazy at times. Raimundo has stated that he does not like losing. Although he is a little self-centered, he will still do anything to prevent his friends from getting hurt. He does not always get along with Omi, because Omi likes to claim that he is superior to Raimundo. Raimundo is street smart and enjoys surfing and soccer. Physical appearances Raimundo is a young Brazilian teenager with a round face, dark thick eyebrows, green eyes and dark brown, spiked hair. He is somewhat tall with a lean physique. In season one, he wears a white short-sleeved hoodie, red shoes, baggy green trousers, red wristbands and a medallion. In seasons two and three, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with orange and green sleeves, tan cargo pants and black-and-white trainers. Dragon Powers and Weaknesses As the Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo's attacks include Typhoon Boom and Wudai Star Wind. In "Pandatown" he displayed the ability to fly using wind. Although he was the last to rise to Xiaolin Apprentice, Raimundo became Shoku Warrior, and team leader. Raimundo can combine his element with the Sword of the Storm and the Eye of Dashi. Raimundo's Wudai Weapon is the Blade of the Nebula, a blue glass sword that bears a strong resemblance to the Sword of the Storm. His Elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Crest of the Condor. Despite his being easily distracted, Raimundo seems to have a genius level IQ. In Shen Yi Bu after losing the sword of the storm to Tubbimura due to lack of knowledge, Raimundo started researching thoroughly, and by the end of the episode managed to find two pieces of information that even Omi did not know: the Shen Yi Bu Dare, and the ability to combine Shen Gong Wu, which he used to defeat Tubbimura. He also displayed surprising knowledge of chess tactics in "Oil in the Family". Raimundo also has many weaknesses. He is constantly careless unless he seems to feel like the world is depending on him, or if he is determined enough. He also does not like to take orders, like if he is asked to do chores or is commanded, mainly by Omi. Raimundo also had a fear of a jellyfish like monster. Raimundo eventually conquered his fear in Dream Stalker. Raimundo has also at times allowed his temper to get the better of him. After the rest of the team was promoted to the rank of Xiaolin Apprentices, Raimundo having been denied this privilege since he had ignored Master Fung's orders and come back to try to help defend the temple, Raimundo defected to the Heylin side, aiding Wuya in regaining possession of her body. However, faced with the destruction of his friends, he recaptured Wuya in the puzzle box, and returned to the Xiaolin side. Although he was offered the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice, he refused, not believing himself to be ready. Relationships Family Raimundo has eight brothers and sisters, and many aunts, uncles, and cousins. Friends Omi is another monk at the Xiaolin Temple. Raimundo has been known to make fun of Omi and has been a bit of a bully towards him, like making fun of him because he is short and bald, and Omi likes to claim that he is superior to Raimundo. Later the two seem to see each other as "brothers." Clay is the cowboy monk at the Temple. Raimundo seems to get along with him better than he does with Omi, though he has been known to make fun of Clay too, like how he will not fight girls or because of his "old man kung fu." Kimiko is the only girl at the Temple. They seem to get along well and are very close, though Raimundo is somewhat egocentric attitude can get on her nerves and he is very protective of her. Major Battles * Raimundo vs. Tubbimura (Shen Yi Bu) * Raimundo vs. Omi ("Chameleon") * Raimundo, Omi, and Clay vs. Chameleon-Bot (disguised as Kimiko) * Raimundo vs. Sapphire Dragon * Raimundo vs. Chameleon-Bot * Raimundo vs. Mala Mala Jong * Raimundo vs. Kimiko and Clay * Raimundo (w/Crystal Glasses) vs. Omi * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Cyclops * Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Cyclops * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Blackbeard, Miss Cornhaven, Attila the Hun, and Billy the Kid * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Their Fears * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Wuya-Bots * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Chase Young (his lair) * Raimundo, Omi, and Kimiko vs. Clay (possessed by Sibini) * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Dude-Bot * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Raksha (first encounter) * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Raksha (second encounter) * Raimundo, Omi, and Clay vs. Klofang * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Fearsome Four * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Fearsome Four (Xiaolin Showdown) * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Green Monkeys * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Master Fung vs. Gigi * Raimundo vs. Gigi * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Jungle Cats * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Raimundo-Bot, Omi-Bot, Kimiko-Bot, and Clay-Bot * Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Chase Young * Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Evil Omi * Raimundo and Clay vs. Evil Omi * Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Chi Creature * Raimundo Omicat, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Chase Young and Jungle Cat Warriors * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Skeleton Dragon * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Wuya * Raimundo, Omi, and Kimiko vs. Hannibal Bean * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Hannibal Bean, Wuya, and Jack-Bots * Raimundo vs. Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Master Monk Guan * Raimundo vs. Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) * Raimundo vs. Hannibal Bean * Raimundo, Omi, and Clay vs. Kimiko * Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay vs. Jack Spicer and Bird-Bots * Raimundo vs. Hannibal Bean, Wuya, Chase Young, and Evil Master Monk Guan References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Xiaolin Side